


Break Me Down, Down, Down

by legolifesaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolifesaver/pseuds/legolifesaver
Summary: Yuri refused to let anyone call his videos “pointless”. He spent too much of his time on them and he wasn’t about to let some asshole question him.orYuri runs a fashion channel, Otabek makes covers, and they both meet in the middle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really hope you enjoy this. Please leave kudos and comment if you like it! I appreciate the support!

Yuri had posted another video to his channel. It was titled ‘Leopard Print vs Cheetah Print RANT’. He was really tired of retailers getting those two mixed up. While he waited for likes and comments to flood in, he browsed his recommended videos. Viktor and Yuuri posted another gross vlog.  _ Husbands Cry Because of Cute Dogs.  _ Could they get anymore disgustingly domestic? Yuri opened the video just to have the satisfaction of disliking it. Heh. That’ll show them. Phichit had posted a tutorial for hamster clothing. Yuri watched it, liked it, and commented ‘Cute, now do one for cats’. 

His notifications were flooding with comments on his rant video. Mostly people agreeing with him or commenting on how ‘cute’ Yuri looked when he was mad. Things he didn’t feel the need to respond to. One comment, however, caught Yuri’s attention.

**Otabek Altin**

_ Why bother getting upset about it though? It’s a bit pointless… _

Yuri refused to let anyone call his videos “pointless”. He spent too much of his time on them and he wasn’t about to let some asshole question him. Yuri cracked his knuckles for dramatic flair and typed a reply. 

**IceTigerPlisetsky**

_ If you disagree so much, asshole, why bother commenting? :) _

Check and mate. Yuri was about to switch tabs, feeling victorious, and go on his Tumblr when he got another notification. 

**Otabek Altin**

_ You’re right. I was being hypocritical, I admit to that.  _

Now this asshole is going to be all sage wisdom and shit? Fuck him. Yuri typed out another bitter reply.

**IceTigerPlisetsky**

_ What are you even doing on this video? Clearly you don’t care about fashion.  _

**Otabek Altin**

_ I was watching nature documentaries and this came up in my recs. I got curious, but hey, I gave you another view, shouldn’t you be happy? _

 

Who even  _ was  _ this guy? He probably just had an account to subscribe to channels, not actually post anything. Loser. Yuri clicked on his channel, and sure enough, Yuri was wrong. Otabek Altin had a quite a few videos, 116, in fact. Some of them were vlogs, others were topic videos, but most of them seemed to be song covers.  _ He probably can’t even sing.  _ Yuri smirked as he clicked on one of the videos, expecting some hideous voice. Instead, Yuri was shocked to hear a voice singing beautifully in Russian, and he saw a beautiful face to match.  _ Fuck this asshole _ . 

Yuri wrote a comment. 

 

**IceTigerPlisetsky**

_ You gave me a view, so I gave you one. We’re even. Also are you Russian? Cause if you are then come to St. Petersberg so I can kick your ass. _

 

**Otabek Altin**

_ I actually live in Kazakhstan but I appreciate the invitation.  _

 

Yuri smirked.  _ You better appreciate it.  _ At this point, Yuri had accidentally clicked the subscribe button, and when he noticed, he accidentally forgot to unsubscribe. Yuri tried to stop his smile when he saw that Otabek subscribed back. He clicked on another one of Otabek’s videos, this time he was playing guitar and he gave a small smile to the camera before he began singing in a soft voice. Yuri typed up a comment on this video, saying “You sing great but I still hate you.” He sat there refreshing the page until he got a reply back. 

 

**Otabek Altin**

_ I hate you, too. :)  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is very short but i plan on adding a lot more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> instagram, shopping, and selfies, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, this chapter is a little bit longer than lasts so i hope you enjoy! i wanna thank all of you who've read and left kudos and commented, i appreciate that!

It had been a week of this. A week of going back and forth in the comments of their videos, leaving Yuri’s fans slightly confused and speculative. Otabek didn’t have many subscribers, only a couple thousand, but that number had gone up a little since he and Yuri started ‘talking’. Yuri didn’t think they were really talking, it was more of a confrontation where they both fought to have the last word. He figured one of them would need to die to fully end the conversation. 

He was setting up to record a new video,  _ How To Buy Clothes When You’re Short,  _ when he saw a notification on his phone.

Otabek posted a new video. 

He clicked on it, expecting it to be the cover of  _ Toxic  _ that he’s been nagging him about, but instead found a video that wasn’t a song. 

_ Vlog- Getting a New Kitty!!! _

 

Otabek was a cat person. That made sense. Yuri watched Otabek filming the various cats and kittens at the shelter, all of them meowing in a way that made his heart melt. Otabek focused on a very fat, scowling, Persian that sounded more like a dog barking then a cat meowing. 

The video cut to Otabek walking out the shelter with a cat carrier in hand. 

“So I just adopted a kitty. His name is Brussel. I’m a proud father. My motorcycle now has a sidecar for him. All I gotta do is buy him a leather jacket.” Otabek said.

Yuri thought Otabek driving his motorcycle with a bitch-faced cat bundled up in the sidecar was ridiculous, but in a way that Otabek pulls off effortlessly. 

**IceTigerPlisetsky**

_ The fact that you like cats makes it hard for me to hate you.  _

 

**Otabek Altin**

_  I hate you a little less, too.  _

 

**IceTigerPlisetsky**

_ Add me on instagram, so we can hate each other on other platforms.  _

 

Yuri sat there for a good five minutes, awaiting a reply. When he didn’t get one, forced himself to get up and set up his tripod. When the camera was filming, he started with his usual sassy intro. 

“What’s up, sluts, I’m Yuri Plisetsky and today I’m going to teach you how to shop when you’re really short.” 

It took over an hour to film a 15-minute long video. Sasha, his cat, kept on playing with the camera, running into the shots and meowing loudly in the background. Eventually, Yuri gave her some catnip and she drunkenly draped herself on the couch for an hour. When the video was finished, Yuri went back to his computer to edit it, but before he did, he noticed Otabek had replied. “ _ I don’t have an instagram.”  _ What kind of loser didn’t have Instagram? Maybe he did have Instagram, but he was catfishing Yuri and didn’t want to reveal his true identity. Nah, Yuri was too smart to be catfished. 

**IceTigerPlisetsky**

_ Make an instagram. Then follow me. My username is the same as my channel.  _

 

**Otabek Altin**

_ Don’t tell me what to do. _

 

Although, sure enough, when Yuri had finished uploading his video, he was followed by  **_Motorbek_Altin,_ ** and of course, Yuri just  _ had  _ to follow him back.

* * *

 

  
  


Yuri was at the mall with Mila, each taking turns dragging the other in their favorite stores and modeling different clothes and accessories. Both of them had arms full of shopping bags within an hour. They stopped by a cafe inside the mall. Yuri sipped on a hot chocolate, checking his phone every so often to see if a certain asshole sent him a dm. 

“What are you doing?” Mila asked she dipped her biscotti, some nasty hard cookie her girlfriend got her into and dipped it in her coffee. Yuri made a face. “Can’t I check my phone without being questioned?” She laughed. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me about?  _ Someone _ ?” She leaned forward a little, smiling. Yuri rolled his eyes. If he told her about his new friend, she would definitely scare him off. 

“Don’t you have a gross Italian thing to eat?” He said, licking some whipped cream off his top lip. Mila smirked. “Actually no, Sara’s all the way in Italy right now. “  _ Gross.  _

Yuri slinked back into his chair. He looked down at the array of bags on the floor. One of them had two dresses, a pink one Mila had fallen in love with, and a tiger print that Yuri couldn’t say no too. 

He cringed thinking about the cheery woman in the store, asking “you two ladies need any help?” and the odd looks he got when he went into the men’s changing room. He wanted to poke all those prying eyes out. Yuri was always cautious but never scared, he was bold, but never vulnerable, at least, that’s what he likes to assume about himself. 

He thought back to Otabek. He wondered what he would say about the whole thing. Yuri had posted a coming out video two years ago when he was fifteen. He wondered if Otabek had seen it if he has, he hadn’t said anything. 

“Hey,” Mila snapped him out of his thoughts, her eyes full of concern. “What’s bugging you?” Yuri stared down his half-empty cup. 

“It’s nothing Mil, it’s just…  _ things _ .” He waved his hand in a vague gesture, hoping it summarize everything. Mila seemed to understand, in a way. She reached across the table and patted his hand. 

“How about when we finish our drinks we come back to my place and play dress up in our new clothes?” She smiled, knowing that would make Yuri happy. Yuri allowed himself to smile back, pushing negative thoughts to the back of his, albeit, never fully away. He loved Mila for being such a great friend all these years but, he never would say that out loud to her, because that would be gross. 

While they waited outside the mall for their taxi, Yuri sent a quick text his grandpa. 

_ Hey, dedushka, i’m gonna be at Mila’s place for a while, just letting you know. _

 

**Dedushka:** _ Okay, Yuratchka. Have fun. Dedushka loves you.  _

 

Yuri smiled before typing “Love you, too.” as the cab pulled up. The ride to Mila’s apartment was quiet, Mila was texting Sara rapidly, sometimes giggling. Yuri couldn’t believe her sometimes. Those two were almost as gross as Viktor Nikiforov and his pig. Yuri checked his phone. Still no DMs from Otabek. He hadn’t replied to Yuri the entire day, and it’s not like Yuri was  _ clingy _ or anything, he just thought that it was strange, considering he had Otabek had spent the past week dming at all sorts of weird hours. They talked about cats, clothes (Otabek had a soft spot for vegan leather and faux fur), food (Otabek was a vegetarian), and movies (they were both Studio Ghibli fans). Yuri wasn’t worried, definitely not. 

When they piled all of their shopping bags onto Mila’s bedroom floor, Yuri began sifting through everything, deciding on what he wanted to try on first. Mila had already begun to put on a navy blue pencil skirt she bought. 

Yuri took out the tiger print dress. 

It had a short skirt and thick black shoulder straps that drew attention to his bony collarbone. He paired it with black heels he borrowed from Mila. The Louboutins. 

“You look hot.” She said. Yuri felt hot. He stared at himself in the full-length mirror on Mila’s closet door. His hair was pulled back into a braid, the dress fit him perfectly, and the heels added just the right amount of extra height. 

He needed to take a selfie. 

Grabbing his phone, he went back to the mirror. He opened his Instagram to take a picture, only to notice he had a dm from Otabek. 

Yuri pulled his phone close, so Mila wouldn’t see.

 

**Motorbek_Altin**

_ hey, sorry i didnt reply all day. had my hands tied. what are you up to? _

 

Yuri snapped a selfie, but instead of posting it, he privately sent it to Otabek, writing, “I went shopping!” and added a cat emoji. 

 

**Motorbek_Altin**

_ you look handsome! _

 

The word ‘handsome’ did something to Yuri. People rarely called him handsome, especially when he was dolled up in a dress. It was always ‘beautiful’ or ‘cute’. ‘Handsome’ was different. It was familiar but foreign, it was different but wanted, just like Otabek. 

Yuri mentally slapped away all of those sappy thoughts, though, as he typed out, “I try.” with a smiley face emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed, also, i do not actually think biscotti's are gross. theyre wonderful, but please, no biscotti discourse in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's in town, Otabek has 'The Skype' and Mila needs Yuri's help

“And that is how you do fierce contour.” Viktor did a cat claw gesture at the camera and winked for emphasis. 

“Ugh. Gross, I can’t use that. My subscribers will die!” Yurio complained. Viktor had come over to film a much-requested collab video with him.  _ Viktor Nikiforov Does My Makeup.  _ Yuri remembers when Viktor was the baddest bitch in Youtube makeup, having nearly 30 million subscribers. But, Viktor had decided to get  _ married  _ to some random  _ food vlogger  _ in  _ Japan  _ named  _ Yuuri Katsuki.  _ Now all Viktor does now is stupid videos about what it’s like to be in a multicultural marriage, and his favorite Japanese foods, and how much he  _ loves  _ his husband. (He actually has a video titled  _ I Love My Husband So Much).  _ Viktor and Yuuri were staying in St. Petersberg for several weeks, so Yuri wanted to take full advantage of that. After filming the video, and Yuri decided to keep Viktor’s wink the video, he asked, “Hey, Viktor, do you wanna go to Sephora with me when I finish editing? I’d like your help in picking out a new lipstick.” As gross and old Viktor was, Yuri really looked up to him. Viktor smiled.

“I’d love to but I have plans with the other Yuuri.” 

_ The other Yuuri.  _ Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri Cat-Sucky. Asshole. 

“Oh, okay. Maybe some other time then?” Yuri walked over to take his camera off the tripod, plugging it into his computer. 

“Definitely! You know, maybe other Yuuri could tag along. He isn’t much of a makeup person, but I’d think you’d get along with him." Yuri almost screamed. 

“Don’t be so grossed out. One day, you’ll find someone you love and then you’ll understand. Bye-bye!” Viktor said as he left. 

Yuri admired Viktor more than he’d admit out loud. He discovered Viktor’s channel when he was thirteen and going through a very confusing identity crisis. Viktor was openly genderqueer and never shied away from expressing that in his videos. It was something new to Yuri at the time, and seeing someone who was so certain about his identity and expressed himself in an unconventional way stirred something inside Yuri at the time. He did everything in his effort to get Viktor to notice him, and, soon enough, Yuri was under his wing. 

Yuri muttered random swear words to himself that didn’t make any sense. Who did Viktor think he was telling Yuri that he’d ‘find someone he’d love’? Yuri didn’t need love, he needed more practical things. Like sneakers that were both heelies  _ and  _ light-ups.

Yuri’s phone buzzed with a notification. Otabek texted him. Yes, they were  _ texting  _ now. It had been almost a month since they started talking, and they talked almost everyday because Otabek was nice and that made Yuri smile a bit more.

**Beka:**

_ I’m filming a cover that you’re gonna like. ;) ;) ;)  _

 

**Yura:**

_ If it isn’t Toxic then you should delete your channel.  _

 

**Beka:**

_ :)  _

 

**Beka:**

_ Also do you have the Skype? _

 

The Skype.  _ The  _ Skype. This asswipe wrote  _ the Skype.  _

 

**Yura:**

_ yES I HAVE THE SKYPE _

 

**Yura:**

_ Sorry for the caps  _

 

**Beka:**

_ Add me on it, motorbekaltin _

 

**Yura:**

_ Lame username :p _

 

**Beka:**

_ Fight me!!!!!!! _

 

Yuri smiled at his phone screen before opening up Skype and adding Otabek. Talking to Otabek was so easy, he didn’t really have to think about it. Yuri didn’t ever want to stop talking to his new friend, it was fun and easy. He didn’t make Yuri feel anxious, he made Yuri feel okay. Very few people in his life were like that.

* * *

 

 

It was Toxic by Britney Spears. Yuri had been spamming Otabek’s comment section with requests for him to do a cover of that song, his jam, the song he sings every day in the shower, he was a sexy flight attendant two years ago for Halloween because of that song. And now his new friend was singing it, shirtless, with his fat and grumpy cat beside him. 

 

_ Baby can’t you see _

_ I’m calling _

_ A guy like you _

_ Should wear a warning _

_ You’re dangerous _

_ I’m falling _

 

Otabek’s voice was smooth and velvety and had an accent that sounded almost Russian and he giggled when the song finished and smiled at the camera and said, “I hoped you liked that, Yuri.” and Yuri’s heart stuttered but it was probably some random terminal illness and not actual emotions or anything. 

 

**IceTigerPlisetsky**

_ You wonderful fucking bastard _

 

**Otabek_Altin**

_ That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.  _

* * *

  
  


Did Yuri’s hair look okay? Was his outfit too casual? Too formal? Was his foundation streaky? Not that he cared of course, but Otabek was going to be calling him any second on Skype, and he didn’t want his new friend to think he was ugly.

He didn’t have any more time to worry, though, because the Skype call music pulled Yuri out of his thoughts as he frantically answered it a little too fast. 

_ Fuck.  _

Otabek was sitting cross-legged on his bed, just like Yuri was. He was wearing a snug long-sleeved black shirt, the neck was cut low enough top to show his collar bone. He was also wearing light gray sweats and fuzzy socks with kittens on them. How cute. How hot. He waved at Yuri. 

“Hello, Yuri!” He sort of smiled.

“Hey, Beka, I like your socks.” 

“Thanks. My mom gave them to me. How are you?” 

“I’m okay, my friend Viktor’s been blowing me off, though.” Yuri huffed, he saw Otabek cock his head. 

“The Viktor guy who’s married to Yuuri Katsuki? I watch all of Yuuri’s food vlogs! He’s great!” 

“He’s a mediocre pig!” Yuri snapped. Otabek laughed. “Why do you like yelling so much? I never really figured that out.” 

Yuri cleared his throat and stared down Otabek through the webcam, feeling a small blush creep to his cheeks as Otabek gave him a sly smile. “I’ll have you know that yelling is the most effective form a communication according to science.” 

“Science?”

“Yes.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“You’re a bigger dork. According to science.”

“Giant dorks use science to back them up.”

Yuri and Otabek burst into laughter, Otabek’s face lit up with a wide, genuine smile. Yuri liked that, a lot. 

His phone buzzed in his lap and he looked down at it.

 

**Milaaaa**

_ Hey, booboo! Help me pick out a playlist for teh paRTY!!! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that this took so long but school has really been in the way! I promise to get the next few chapters out as quick as i can!


End file.
